Jon and Lily: The Cut Stuff
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Some random snippets I cut from Jon and Lily's story that you guys said you'd like to read!
1. Chapter 1

Lily watched Jon as he lifted the weights, the muscles strain in his arms as he did. She went everywhere with him, even the gym. There was no denying he had a nice body, and he worked to keep it. He smirked at her in the mirror, knowing what was going through her mind. His smirk turned to a grin when she started squirming in the chair, "Jon can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Bathrooms through that door."

She didn't even say anything else. She jumped up and ran almost, wanting to get the image of his half-dressed sweaty body out of her mind. She knew exactly why he had brought her here. It was to tease her. They hadn't had sex yet, Lily was still relatively new to the idea of a relationship with him, but this was torture. The wetness pooled in between her legs – she could close her eyes and still feel the soft skin of his back as she massaged his shoulders earlier. He was lean, strong, tanned, and sexy. She didn't understand where the attraction came from with him. But it was there. It hit her like a freight train, too.  
She could take a wild guess when it started, the attraction to him, was that late night when he had stayed up with her all night to calm her fears of the thunderstorm outside just a few nights after she moved in with him. When they were eating macaroni and cheese in the kitchen at three AM. That was the moment she knew she loved him. She fell hard and fast for him.

Suddenly, she knew what she could do to get him back for his little teasing workout session. She stood up, pushed her bra higher on her body, tightened the drawstring in her sweat pants and pushed her ass out. She had realized there was pole out there, and the gym was already playing music. She just hoped there would be no other visitors. Not until she was done, that is.

Jon hadn't even realized she was out of the bathroom when he noticed someone climbing the dancing pole that most girls worked out on. All he saw was that long head of black hair hanging down and he knew who it was. It was Lily, sure enough, he caught the sexy smirk she displayed as she climbed up farther and farther on the pole as she watched him. He hadn't seen her on a pole since…well…_that _night. This was something different though. She wasn't doing this for money. He saw through her actions, she had caught onto his little game quickly, and was throwing the dice back at him.

"What'cha doing?" Jon smirked, setting the weight down and turning to look at her now upside-down body as she stretched from the top of the pole.

"Ahhhh, nothing." She grinned, curling her finger at him. He shook his head and walked closer to him. She spoke again when he was standing in front of her, "I haven't been on one of these things in a while.. Mind watching me in case I fall?"

"I'd watch you climb this fucking pole any day," He mumbled, hoping only he heard it, but the rasp-filled voice drifted to her ears and she smiled.

And so he did. He admired her flexibility. Lily could bend in ways he hadn't seen most girls bend. She was a short ball of elasticity. He could have sat and watched her for hours, but she stopped all too soon in his eyes. A little winded, she flipped her body down from the pole and smiled up at him, "How'd I do?"

"Fuck…" He breathed out finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily looked up at him through her layer of tissue and met the frown on his face. He was sitting on the floor beside of her bed. Lily was sick, had a fever of a hundred point five and looked like hell. Of course the coldness that had seeped into her room wasn't helping her any.

"Not feeling any better?" Jon frowned.

Her rough cough filled the air as she tried to speak and finally she was able to croak out, "No."

"Shit," He groaned and stood up, rummaging through her drawers for some sweatpants and a jacket. He met small panties and bras, they all snapped into his imagination, but he would deal with that later. Right now, he had to get Lily to a doctor.

"C'mon, Lily pop." He said as he peeled her blanket off of her, revealing her panty-clad ass. He whimpered silently; he couldn't go on much longer without having her. She whined at the loss of the heat on her body and sat up.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to the doctor, sweetheart."

"No, Jon. I don't want to go." She shook her head.

He let out a very unmanly shriek; she had fought him on this for days now. "No! You're not feeling any better. It's been three days now. You're going."

"But, Jon," She croaked, "I'll be okay with some rest."

"Nope," He shook his head and bent down, picking her feet up and putting them in the warm cottony pants, "You're going."

"You don't have to dress me," She shook her head.

"If I didn't, we wouldn't be at the hospital before midnight." He smiled, Lily took notice of the dimples that popped into his cheeks. Her heart felt like it stopped, he was beautiful. "Stand up, Lily pop."

When they got to the hospital, Jon wrapped his coat around her. She shivered underneath his arm. People gave them weird stares. Hadn't they ever seen a friend bring someone to the hospital before?

"Mrs. Lambeth!" A short nurse called her name out, standing at the door as she waited on them to walk over to her. Lily clutched at his hand tighter as they walked, she hated doctors so much. When they got back to the room, after the nurse had ran her short series of tests, Jon watched over Lily's figure laid out on the examiners table. Her long black hair fanned out behind her as she laid on her side, clutching his jacket tighter to her shivering body. He frowned when he heard her let out a shaky sob and scooted the chair closer to where her head laid, "What's wrong, Lily? You hurt that bad?"

"No," She shook her head, "Well…yeah."

"Tell me what's bothering you so much?" He stroked her tear streaked face, wanting to take her pain away as quick as he could.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head.

"You're so good to me, Jon. I don't deserve it." She sobbed softly, "I haven't done anything for you."

"Yes you have," He laid his head down in front of hers on the table, "You've done plenty of things for me."

"Like what?" She wiped at her own eyes.

"You make me smile," He said softly, "Everyday. Smile, laugh, you do it all for me, Lily pop."

She wiped at her nose and slowly shook her pain-filled head, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**this was actually a chapter I deleted; completely full of nonsense.  
**  
Lily shivered as she walked along side of Jon down the sidewalk. The smell of his cigarette wafted into her nose and she welcomed it. They were on their way to school, both of them already fifteen minutes late. The streets were busy with adults and kids trying to race towards their jobs and schools but Jon was obviously in no hurry, so she wasn't either. She looked up at him, he adorned a black eye from the fight the day before at the park. He seemed to be in a different world at the moment as they walked, he had been quiet the entire morning.

"Whats your first class?" He mubmled.

"English," She smirked; no matter how many times she told him that, he'd always forget it.

"Sucks," He laughed, "Thank god for P.E."

"You fail that purposely every year, huh?" She laughed.

"Fuck yeah, I do." He grinned and offered her the rest of his cigarette. He watched as she stuck the cigarette between her plump lips and shivered a little, "School would be boring without it."

"Does that mean you're going to be in my gym class today?" She smiled to herself.

"Guess so," He shrugged.

"I'll race you there." She grinned.

"Oh, you are so on!" He stopped walking and crouched down to her level, "Short shit."

"Fuck you, jolly green giant!" She giggled.

"Alright…1…2…3…GO!"

The two raced down the long sidewalk, cutting people off and running into numerous elderly people. Her laughter ran in his ears as she sprinted ahead of him after he was stopped by a old lady. He quickly caught back up to her, his chest burned with the morning hair, but there was no way she would let him live it don if she won. No way in hell.

Lily was a few feet ahead of him, or so she thought until she saw his tall body come in front of hers at a steadfast pace. She watched as he turned his head backwards to look at her and stick out his tongue but before she could get anything out he came to an abrupt stop as his body clanged up against a lamp post.

"JON!" She covered her mouth as she squealed, watching as his face came in contact with the tall green post. He wrapped his arms around the post and groaned as he felt the blush redden his cheeks. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah," He groaned, "I'm okay. That hurt my dignity more than anything else."

She doubled over in laughter at him, holding her sides as her laughter took over. He got odd looks from the passer byers and laughs from the elder ladies that had saw it all go down.

The two of them quickly made their way to school. He had to drag Lily half of the way, seeing as she could barely walk from her laughter. Later that day in gym, Jon was pleased to see her. She was sitting at the top of the bleachers alone reading a book, dressed out in her gym uniform. She looked perfect as she twirled her hair around her fingers, she was too lost in whatever fantasy she was reading about.

Quietly, he snuck up the steps and stood behind her for a few minutes before she realized she had company. Looking up at him, she smiled softly. "Hi."

He planted a sweet kiss to her forehead and smirked, "Lazy ass."

"Hey, not all of us are Mr. Athletic with chiseled bodies." She giggled, watching as he propped his legs up on the steel bleachers in front of them and wrapped a long arm around her waist to pull her closer, "I've missed you today."

He grinned, "Yeah. I think I've missed your ass too."

"You have lunch next, right?"

"Yep," He smirked, "Why?"

"Cause I have a free period next and was wondering if you'd like a lunch date."

"Oh, school cafeteria? How classy of you." He nipped at her arm, making her chuckle, "I'd love it."

"Good." She grinned.

The lunch bell sounded soon after that and the two took off to the locker rooms to get dressed in their normal clothing and then met up at the doors. He was talking to the group of people they normally out with and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him.

They went and grabbed their lunches, sitting at the back of the crowded cafeteria. She was comfortable with all of them now to be able to pick around and joke with them. But she was here with Jon. She couldn't get enough of him lately. It's like it was just her major craving.

"You should eat," Jon's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her plate and wrinkled her nose.

"Nah. I'll just drink the juice." She pushed her plate away, giving her food up to whoever wanted it. She pushed the folds of the small carton down and stuck her straw in it, smiling to herself as she felt Jon leaning closer to her. She turned to look at him and was caught in a sweet kiss, their bookbags blocking the way of any prying teachers. She softly tangled her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss as she yielded to his prying tongue. The other half of the table had grown silent, not that they noticed, and only cleared their throat when Jon and Lily broke apart. They looked up to find their principle standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Damnit, Lily. You get me in all sort of trouble, you know that?" Jon mumbled before quickly placing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"Come with me, you two." The principle said in the most monotone voice Lily had ever heard.


End file.
